The present disclosure relates to editing audio signals.
Audio signals including audio data can be provided by a multitude of audio sources. Examples include audio signals from an FM radio receiver, a compact disc drive playing an audio CD, a microphone, or audio circuitry of a personal computer (e.g., during playback of an audio file). With the advent of the home theater system, home movies provide options for the user to enjoy a movie with similar qualities to a movie theater. A typical DVD released in the United States has several sound options, for example, English 5.1 Digital Surround, English Surround 2.0, Spanish 2.0, and audio commentary tracks. The process of modifying the properties of multiple audio signals including audio data in relation to each other, in relation to other audio signals, or combining audio signals is referred to as mixing. A sound engineer mixes each of these tracks for particular levels in an audio spectrum based on a typical human hearing range, and the home theater is set up to mirror those expected levels.
Portable electronic devices, e.g., cell phones, laptops, portable DVD players, and iPods, can be used in various environments. For example, people can watch movies or listen to music in their cars, on airplanes, and outdoors. These different environments can impact the quality of an audio signal, adding background noise to the listener's experience. For example, a high-pitch whine generated by an airplane engine can make dialogue difficult to hear for a typical listener. Similarly, the sounds of a moving car create a barrier in enjoying an individual's favorite song. Likewise, although cinephiles will often have standards to their environment to enjoy a movie to its maximum, a typical movie-watcher may not have or want to allocate the financial resources to an optimal sound system.